


Now it's your turn

by CaffeineeOverdosee



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gay, H!, I love it so much, IM, Like, M/M, Special Spaceship, dorky as hell, holy shit, i think thats like, its so dumb, oh fuck actually, soul mark au, the only valid tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineeOverdosee/pseuds/CaffeineeOverdosee
Summary: Benny and Emmet take turns saving each other from their daily affairs, then they learn some new things about their soul marks ;)!





	Now it's your turn

**Author's Note:**

> i just,,, love legos u guys,,,,, this is so dorky i had such a good time writing this at 6 in the am

Benny liked to mull over his soul marks while he was alone. Not that he was alone very frequently, but when he was he liked to think about things that made him feel less lonely. He had tendencies to get lonely very quickly, as a side effect of his long space adventures. They were always fun, but by himself they could be overwhelming. It was why he had a space crew! And why he was very quick to join the master builder efforts.

But he couldn't always be with someone, which made him sad sometimes. But that was okay. His soul marks helped him remember that he wasn't really alone. Just alone for now. 

Tonight he was staring himself in the mirror, shirtless, staring at the one that was high up on his chest. He didn't know who it belonged to yet. That didn't usually bother him, but some of them were beginning to fade already. Those ones belonged to his crew. He hadn't seen his space friends in far too long, and he vowed to catch up with them soon, but he was too absorbed in the print on his chest.

He was afraid that if he didn't find out who it was soon it would fade, too. That thought disconcerts him. If it faded on him, that meant an unrequited soulmate for the other person. Which was unacceptable! He was lucky enough to have many many different soul mates, but what if this soulmate only had him?

He snaps himself from his thoughts. That wouldn't happen. There would always be love left in Benny's heart for him to handle another soulmate.

He presses his hand to the mark and lets warmth wash over him. The intensity of the color meant that this wasn't going to be like any of the other soulmates he had before. This one would be more than just platonic.

The mark was nearly a perfect hand print, but it was much bigger than his own hand. He liked to imagine how it would feel beneath its touch. Would they be gentle or rough? Would they feel soft or calloused? The orange hue was bright on his dark skin and it made him smile in the same way he knew this person would. 

He sighs, glad he finally talked himself up and out of his loneliness. He could get to sleep now without the darkness of the room making it feel more empty than it really was. But just in case, he turns on a night light resembling the stars in the sky. He names all of the constellations as he drifts to sleep.

\---

The next morning Benny rises from his bed, he was eager to start the day. He had been working on building a spaceship model after he was done with rebuilding. They were rebuilding Bricksburg in a new image now that residents from the Systar System were moving in. It was becoming brighter and a more beautiful city than Benny had ever seen before. Better than even before president business built those walls around each quadrant, which was a nice thought. That things could get even better than when you thought they were the best they could be. 

Benny hops in his small space cruiser that he took to work. He had yet to finish that model so he could work on a much bigger spaceship. It was a project too big and important to rush through it, and he wanted to. But he wanted it to be perfect even more.

He heads to a main building where Emmet was usually stuck, helping give directions on what things needed to get done first. Queen Whatevra Wan'abi was at his side, putting her two cents in when she cared to. Benny liked to head there before he started the rebuild, he liked to see Emmet before he started his day. If he was lucky he would see some of his other friends, too.

He parks his cruiser in front of the building and hops out, gliding to the ground. He bounds inside with leaps so long it was as if gravity had less of an effect on him. He takes the elevator to one of the highest floors in the building, and once the doors open he is greeted by chaos. There were many citizens who were demanding that certain parts of the project be focused on, or forgotten. It seemed to be one of those days where the unity between people was a bit tense.

Benny pushes through the crowd to find Emmet trying to calm them all down. He looks stressed and tired despite the day only just beginning. Whatevra was in the same state of disarray, but was handling it with a better facade than Emmet was. He sees General Mayhem on the other side of the crowd so he slips around the citizens to meet her there.

"Is everything okay?" Benny asks her, she would know since she was a part of the leading force in the project. Benny was simply a pawn, doing his best to help on the simple stuff.

She looks at him, worried. "I think so. It's just some of the people are upset that we are supposed to be working on the essential buildings first. Some people don't like what is being called 'essential.'" She shifts her weight from her toes to her heels over and over. "Emmet is a bit overwhelmed. So is the Queen. They'll need a break soon."

Benny nods, he wasn't really sure how to get everyone out but he was sure he could figure something out. He needed to think of something that everyone would leave the building for. 

He doesn't give himself time to think. He taps the shoulder of someone close by. "Hey, have you heard of a super cool...coupon? For... a..."

He gets stuck, but Mayhem swoops in to save him. "A free phone?"

That seemed to get their attention. Benny nods. "Yeah! Free phone. You have to go ask um..." He searches for the people who might have the money to give this many people what they want. "Batman! And you have to bring...100 people... and compliment him a lot. If you're lucky he might give you one." 

The word spread like wildfire across the room, and most were out in seemingly no time at all. 

Benny beams with pride and turns to Mayhem. He holds out his fist and she returns the gesture by tapping her fist to his with a smile of her own. Their soul marks meet and a warmth fills them both. "I'm gonna make sure Emmet is okay! I'll see you later."

"Movie night is still on for tomorrow, right?" She asks, her eyes filled with hope and excitement.

Benny grins back. "Yeah, dude! It's your turn to pick." 

She nods and smiles back, "Great! I'll see you then." She turns away to meet with Whatevra and Benny does the same with Emmet.

Emmet was still speaking to one of the citizens that lingered, luckily those who stayed seemed to be the more calm of the mob. Emmet still seemed on edge and Benny was more than happy to save his friend. 

Benny walks over and does his best business voice. "Emmet, you are... needed in... now. You're needed not here, right now, please."

That seemed to make him more nervous, but he excuses himself from the conversation he was in the middle of and followed Benny to the elevator anyway.

Once they are inside, Benny lets out a sigh of relief. "That was a lot of people! I don't know how you handle it!"

"O-Oh yeah. It's hard but someone has to! I don't think..." He looks like he has something more to say, but hesitates.

"Yeah?"

Emmet doesn't finish his thought. "What was I needed for?"

"Oh! Yeah! Nothing. You just looked really stressed so I wanted to save you!" Benny smiles.

Emmet's face turns red and he looks at the ground while fumbling with his hands. "Yeah, sorry. This job isn't what I'm good at. Leading people is hard."

"That's okay! You're doing your best!" Benny floats from the elevator, with Emmet not far behind.

"How did you get everyone to leave?" Emmet walks slow, his eyes darting around afraid of someone seeing him out and about t  
rather than doing his job.

Benny smiles softly, "It's okay, you're on business with me! Everyone left because I told them Batman--"

"Benny!" Speaking of Batman, he was headed toward the two of them very quickly and he looked mad. A bright pink soul mark on his face made him a bit hard to take seriously sometimes, but he could still snap Benny in half if he wanted.

Benny's boots screech to a stop and he rushes behind Emmet, pressing his body into Emmet's and wrapping his arms around his bulky chest. He squeaks. "Looks like it's your turn to save me!" He tries to bury his face into Emmet's shoulder but he is stopped by his helmet.

Emmet is unresponsive, his face blank and bright red. Benny doesn't notice, he is busy being scolded for his lie.

"Benny, what is this free phone crap these people are talking about?! I don't give random people phones just because they tell me how great I am. They should already do that. Without the phones. Because I am great." Batman puffs his chest out with pride, but his face doesn't change. It was still angry.

Benny doesn't say anything, he keeps his eyes on Batman who was waiting for a response. Benny instead glances at Emmet for a half second and whispers, "We're gonna have to make a break for it. Get ready." He says, suppressing a giggle.

Emmet doesn't respond, he is still dazed and red, but Benny is still too caught up in his escape plan to notice.

"Well, I was just-- OkaY gO!" Benny sprints out from behind Emmet, grabbing his hand as he went. 

Batman yells something, but Benny nor Emmet can hear, and runs after the pair. Benny looks back and laughs at him. Emmet is just being dragged along. He seems to have snapped out of his stupor, but he clearly has something else on his mind.

Benny suddenly takes a sharp turn, "This way! I parked over here!" Once they turn the corner the spaceship is in view. "There it is!" He lets go of Emmet's hand and fumbles with a key fob to unlock the doors. "Unlock, unlock, unlOCK--" a beep emits from the ship. Benny grins in victory.

He whips open the top and hops inside, Emmet follows close behind. Once the top closes and they fly past Batman, Benny laughs in relief. "We made it!" He looks back to Emmet who was staring down at the ground with an intensity that scared Benny a little. He faces forward again to focus on flying the ship. "Did that floor do something to make you mad?" Benny teases, but his heart wasn't in it. He was more worried than anything. 

"Can I talk to you? I don't think you know yet. Um... It's important." Emmet tries to sound brave, but it's clear that he's nervous.

Anxiety claws at his belly, but he ignores it. "Sure thing, man! Do you want me to park?" He can't look back again, he needs to focus on driving, but it was very difficult when Emmet sounded so afraid. 

"Yeah... Yes. Park please."

It was becoming more difficult to hide his fear, so rather than responding he simply parks on top of a nearby building. 

"So what did you need to talk about?" Benny walks to the back of the ship where Emmet was sitting.

Emmet is looking everywhere but at Benny, "Is it hot in here or what? Can we go outside?"

Benny furrows his eyebrows, but nods, popping open the top of the ship and hopping out. Emmet crawls out, stumbling as he climbed down.

Benny walks over to the edge of the building and sits on the wall that blocked people from falling. His back faced away from the city. He pats the seat next to him gesturing for Emmet to sit next to him. "What's going on? You're freaking me out a little bit."

Emmet sits, but only for a moment. He stands and paces as he speaks, Benny simply watches and kicks his legs to work out some of his own nervous energy. "Sorry! I'm just nervous! It's-- Okay. You know when you hid behind me...? You were there. Let me try again!"

"Okay, um... this isn't bad is it? If you don't like me touching you I just won't do it again!" Benny knew he could be a bit overbearing in that way sometimes, and he felt a bit guilty for freaking Emmet out if that was really what this was all about. 

"No! It-It's okay! Just--" Emmet hums and bounces in his spot for a second. He takes his vest off and begins unbuttoning his shirt. He lets it slide off his arms, but it stays tucked in and hangs from his pants. He grasps for the hem of his undershirt and feels an intense hatred for how many layers he wore.

Benny was confused. "Woah! Dude, what are you doing?!" He looks away, his face hot. He wasn't ready to see how jacked Emmet was beneath the fabric of his shirt. That fabric was a respectable layer that Benny admired. He didn't need to know how much more attractive Emmet could be.

"It's fine, hold on!" Emmet's voice muffled beneath the shirt he was stuck in. Once it was finally off he looks down at his torso. A blue soul mark wrapped around his chest and led to his back that was covered in more blue. He suddenly realizes what he had done in his desperation to explain and feels extremely uncomfortable with the situation. He pushes it aside.

He scoops up his vest and his shirt and walks over to sit next to Benny. "Look at me." Emmet says, sounding more confident than he had ever before.

Benny looks back over to see Emmet's bare top half in all of it's glory. Benny squeaks and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Benny-" Emmet stops mid sentence and reaches out toward Benny, touching his chest with a flat hand. He doesn't understand why he did it, but it seemed to be the best course of action.

Benny's eyes fly open and his lips part just a bit in surprise. "It's you!"

Emmet smiles and nods.

Benny doesn't waste anymore time, he pulls Emmet in and kisses him. When they pull away they are both blushy messes.

Benny grins, "There's a full moon tonight, do you wanna come stargaze with me, tonight?"

Emmet just nods with a smile, leaning in for another kiss, but was interrupted by Batman jumping from his own ship onto the roof.

"Benny! I caug- WoAH! Emmet, put a shirt on!"


End file.
